Fellowship of the Spear
Fellowship of the Spear is the 15th episode in Season 2 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. It is the 43rd episode overall. It is the 186th episode in the franchise. Added to the original Elite Force universe, it is the 337th episode, and including the 9 other shows, it is 30 (BFW) plus 72 (GMW) plus 71 (SLOD) plus 45 (BUNK'D) plus 80 (LAM) plus 97 (GLC) plus 84 (Kickin' It) plus 106 (WOWP), in addition to ANT Farm (62), it is episode number 994. Plot The BSSSD must devise a plan to retrieve the last remaining fragments of the Spear of Destiny from the Dominators. They find themselves in France at the height of World War I faced with the knowledge that they must destroy the mystical object. They enlist the help of a soldier by the name of John Ronald Reuel Tolkien and find that the Spear is leading them into the heart of the war. Meanwhile, the team must all resist the temptation of the Spear, a revelation from Max, and Zack's return to evil. Trivia * Max reveals he was saved from the Oculus by the villains, and does not wish to die in it, seeing as how little it affected the lives of the BSSSD. * There are several references to The Lord of the Rings by J. R. R. Tolkien and its various adaptations in this episode. ** The title is a reference to the novel, the first of which is titled The Fellowship of the Ring. ** J.R.R. Tolkien appears, future author of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, a fact which is mentioned. ** Oliver's amusement at Tolkien enjoying long stories is a reference to The Lord of the Rings, which in real life was initially written as one story, but Tolkien's publishers believed it to be too long, so they had him split it in to three parts to be published. ** Sander refers to his friends as a "fellowship", referencing the Fellowship of the Ring from The Lord of the Rings. ** When requesting a ceasefire, Zack closely quotes a speech given by Aragorn to his men in the film adaptation of Tolkien's The Return of the King. ** While discussing their plans, Douglas says "One cannot simply walk into the middle of a war zone", a reference to Boromir's infamous "One does not simply walk into Mordor" quote from The Fellowship of the Ring film adaptation. ** When talking about the Spear with Sander, Tolkien describes the appearance of the inscription on it as "a secret only fire can tell", a reference to how the One Ring would glow with the Black Speech when heated. ** The fact the message Natum De Sangine Perditas A Sangine appeared on the spear when it was exposed to the Heat Gun's flame may be a reference to the Elvish script that appears upon the One Ring when it's made hot. ** Similarly, the fact that this Latin phase's translation means Born of Blood, Undone by Blood (meaning that Christ's blood gave the spear its power, and is also the only thing that can destroy the spear) may be a reference to the fact that, just as the One Ring was forged in Mount Doom, Mount Doom's fires are the only thing capable of destroying the One Ring. Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:1918 Category:1964 Category:2061 Category:2023